


Vivian Blackthorn, Birth of the Seventh Avenger

by DarkSideOfTheMoon985



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheMoon985/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheMoon985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots about Vivian Blackthorn throughout her life, as well as on her home world where she was known as V'Aian *Don't read before the Seventh Avenger, I don't own the Avengers, just this storyline and Vivian along with her family and planet*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The golden and bronze buildings of Asgard whipped by as I chased my friend through the streets. My legs pumped vigorously as I ran, dodging around the Asgardians, who shouted and jerked in surprise. I bared my fangs and flapped my small wings, though I was yet unable to lift myself from the ground.

"Loki! Wait up!" I yelled.

Loki looked back at me, laughing, as he ran "No way!"

I growled in my throat and ran faster, slowly gaining on my friend. My black and purple hair whipped around my head and my claws slightly extended from my nail beds. I let out a roar and jumped at Loki, covering a good ten feet in one leap. I landed on top of my friend, forcing him to fall to the ground.

I laughed, "I caught you! I caught you! I win!"

Loki grunted, pushing me off him "Fine, fine. You win."

I looked down at my friend, the boy who I was so close to, yet we were so different in age and where we lived. I was almost 500 years old and Loki was only just over 250, though we looked so similar in age. I was from a planet called Drehania and he was from here on Asgard.

I smirked at my friend and giggled "So, what do I win?"

Loki rolled his eyes, sitting back on his hands "How about a ride into the mountains, we'll practice your flying, V'Aian."

I nodded vigorously "Yes!" I immediately sobered up, a thought occurring to me "But my parents and Odin would never let us go."

Loki wiggled his fingers at me "We can go and just not tell them."

My grin grew, my fangs and claws extending.

Loki hoisted himself to his feet then reached out to pull me to mine. I smiled and followed him through the streets and up to his father's castle. We skirted around the castle to the stables behind it and crouched down behind a bale of hay outside the stable, watching the stable boy cleaning up.

Loki turned to smirk at me then stood up and simply walked to the stable boy, his appearance cool and confident "I need two horses."

The stable boy jerked in surprise and bowed at Loki "Yes, my prince." The stable boy walked brusquely to one of the stalls, pulled out a grey stallion before going to the next one and pulling out a brown mare. He quickly tacked them up and passed their reigns to Loki, who led them from the stable and handed the mare to me.

I laughed and mounted, knowing how to ride from all the time I spent here on Asgard, as my home planet didn't have horses, though there was a predator we rode sometimes.

Loki led me from the city and to the mountains beyond. We traveled up the mountains without incident and stopped on the edge of a cliff.

Asgard sparkled like a jewel not far below, the buzz of the city tickling at my consciousness. I smiled like a maniac.

"Ready?" Loki asked, causing me to spin around to look at him.

I nodded, ginning. I threw open my wings and jumped.

The wind whistled around me, slapping my face and burning poisonously against my soft skin. I opened me wings against the wind, trying desperately to fly. And nothing happened.

I flapped my wings uselessly, falling and falling. I looked down and saw the ground rapidly approaching.

"V'Aian!" I heard two voices yell above me as I fell.

I crashed into the ground hard, my bones breaking and skin tearing. And the last thing I was my mother's wings and face as she swooped down from the cliff above.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood up from where I sat at my mother’s feet as she finished styling my hair, the scars that were left from my poor attempt at flying a many years before stretching. My lavender backless dress fluttered around me, revealing the white scars that edged my wings and around my sides. It was my birthday and my father was throwing me a party.  
I smiled at my mother, who grinned back at me and adjusted the back of my dress.  
Mother chuckled under her breath “You look beautiful, tun Estani’ara.”  
I took my mother’s hands and helped her rise from her chair before we left the sitting room we were in and headed towards the grand ballroom.  
The ballroom was golden and filled with many of my fellow Dregans. Their multicolored hair and wings sparkled like gemstones around me, yet none had the same color in either as mine. I saw purple wings and purple hair, grey wings and hair, yellow, white, tan, even hot pink, yet there was no black.  
I looked back at my mother, suddenly nervous. Mother was young in appearance; her hair was silver, her wings turquoise with silver underside webbing. Her eyes were dark blue and her body was as lithe as mine. Over all, she was exquisite even among our uniquely beautiful race. She gave me a small smile and a subtle push towards the front of the ballroom and my father, who held his hand out for me.  
I grinned and walked towards the large man who was my father. His short spiky hair was golden with pale yellow streaks and his wings were golden with yellow under-webbing. He was very muscular and very attractive. I took his hand and he swept me out into the dance floor, twirling me around as the soft melody swept up and down around us, people soon joining us to dance.  
The people were magnificent, each and every one. Among mortals and even Asgardians I was incredibly beautiful but among my people I was only a little above average. They all burned bright with beauty and magic. And it was my turn to join them.  
When a young Dregan reached of age, they had their first flight and got their magic for the first time. However, occasionally a young Dregan tried to fly before their coming of age, just as I did. Those young Dregans were seriously injured or lost their lives by this as, until about the time of their coming of age, their wings were too weak to fly, nor could their magic be used.  
“Are you ready, my daughter?” Father asked me as the song came to a close, drawing me towards the balcony.  
“Yes Father,” I said, nerves sparking.  
Father smiled softly at me and turned to the crowd, rumbling loud enough to catch the attention of the Dregans “Today, one of our young ones joins us in the air and on the wings of our magic. We will raise her up from the confines of the earth and into the vast expanse of the sky. Now, help me welcome V’Aian L’Atior, daughter of L’Ain L’Atior and myself, T’Natios L’Atior, Sorceress of Darkness and full member of the Dregan race!”  
The crowd cheered happily, my mother passing through the crowd to join us for our first flight. My brothers; A’Dios, F’Reos, T’Rion, and W’Reno came up to join us. I suddenly saw my friend, Loki, standing in the crowd and watching me with a smile, his brother Thor just behind him. I smiled back at Loki before turning to follow my father, who threw open the balcony doors.  
My family and I stepped out into the sunlight, the crowd behind us flowing up to the doors to wait for their turns to take flight or, for the underage ones, watch as we flew. I passed my parents and brothers and stopped at the edge of the balcony, jumping up onto the railing and staying on it due to the exceptional balance we had. I looked back at Loki just as I had the first time we had done this, when I almost died. I was more afraid now than I was then and I knew it reflected in my eyes. We were adults now, yet I was terrified.  
Loki smirked at me, nodding at me. He was cool and confident as usual, no fear in his eyes. He knew I could do it.  
I smiled at him, Loki’s demeanor cooling my fear, and I turned back to look out over the expanse of sky. I looked down and saw the ground far below the magically floating castle. And then, for the second time in my life, I jumped.  
This time, the wind didn’t hurt and, when I opened my fully developed wings against the sky, I joined my people as a full member of our society. For the first time in my life, I flew.


End file.
